ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
The 42nd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 42nd Annual Daytime Emmy Awards will be held on April 26, 2015 on the Pop Network. Pre-nominations were announced February 4, 2015. Final nominations were announced on March 31, 2015 on The Talk. Tyra Banks hosted the telecast. Florence Henderson and Alec Trebeck hosted the Creative Arts Ceremony on April 24th. Betty White received the Lifetime Achievement Award. Outstanding Drama Series *''WIN: Days of our Lives'' Executive Producer: Ken Corday; Senior Coordinating Producer: Janet Spellman-Drucker; Co-Executive Producers: Lisa de Cazotte, Greg Meng; Coordinating Producer: Randy Dugan; Producer: Albert Alarr. *''WIN: The Young and the Restless'' Executive Producer: Jill Farren Phelps; Supervising Producers: John Fisher, Tony Morina; Coordinating Producer: Matthew J. Olsen; Producer: Mary O'Leary. *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' Executive Producer: Bradley Bell; Supervising Producers: Rhonda Friedman, Casey Kasprzyk, Edward Scott; Coordinating Producer: Mark Pinciotti; Producers: Colleen Bell, Cynthia J. Popp. *''General Hospital'' Executive Producer: Frank Valentini; Coordinating Producer: Jennifer Whittaker-Brogdon; Producers: Mercer Barrows, Michelle Henry, Mary Kelly Weir. Outstanding Writing Team *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful Head Writer: Bradley Bell; Co-Head Writer: Michael Minnis; Writers: Rex M. Best, Shannon Bradley, Adam Dusevoir, Tracey Ann Kelly, Patrick Mulcahey, Jack F. Smith, Michele Val Jean' *''Days of our Lives Head Writers: Gary Tomlin, Christopher Whitesell; Script Editor: Fran Myers; Breakdown Writers: Lorraine Broderick, Rick Draughon, Christopher Dunn, Ryan Quan, Dave Ryan; Script Writers: David Cherrill, Carolyn Culliton, Richard Culliton, Jeanne Marie Ford, Janet Iacobuzio, Melissa Salmons. *''General Hospital'' Head Writer: Ron Carlivati; Writers: Anna Theresa Cascio, Elizabeth Korte, Daniel James O'Connor, Chris Van Etten; Script Writers: Suzanne Flynn, Kate Hall, Elizabeth Page, Katherine Schock, Scott Sickles. *''The Young and the Restlesss'' Head Writers: Shelly Altman, Jean Passanante; Script Editor: Brent Boyd; Co-Head Writer: Tracey Thomson; Writers: Amanda L. Beall, Jeff Beldner, Michael Conforti, Susan Dansby, Janice Ferri Esser, Lucky Gold, Beth Milstein, Anne Schoettle, Lisa Seidman, Natalie Minardi Slater. Outstanding Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - ''Directors: Jennifer Howard, Deveney Kelly, Cynthia J. Popp, David Shaughnessy, Michael Stitch; Associate Directors: Clyde Kaplan, Jennifer Scott Christenson, Catherine Sedwick, Steve Wacker; Stage Managers: Doug Hayden, Lisa Winther-Huston, Laura Yale; Production Associates: Robin Harvey, Lori Staffier' *''Days of our Lives - Directors: Albert Alarr, Grant Johnson, Herb Stein, Steven Williford; Associate Directors: Michael Fiamingo, Tina Keller, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyeau, Zoli Osaze, Lugh Powers; Stage Managers: Fran Bellini DeSimone, Stuart Howard; Production Associates: Brenda Glazer, Holly Metts, Sara Peterson, Lucy Yalenin *''General Hospital ''- Directors: Larry Carpenter, William Ludel, Scott McKinsey, Penny Pengra, Frank Valentini, Phideaux Xavier; Associate Director: Christine Cooper, Peter Fillmore, Paul Glass, Dave MacLeod, Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave; Stage Managers: Crystal Craft, Craig McManus; Production Associates: Jillian Dedote, Marika Kushel, Reames] *''The Young and the Restless - ''Directors: Casey Childs, Michael Eilbaum, Sally McDonald, Conal O'Brien, Owen Renfroe; Associate Directors: Danny Cahn, Robbin Phillips; Stage Managers: Tom McDermott, Herb Weaver; Production Associates: Ericka Chavez, Vanessa Nolans, Nancy Ortenberg Outstanding Lead Actor *'WIN: Anthony Geary (Luke Spencer, General Hospital)' *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless) *Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, General Hospital) Outstanding Lead Actress *'WIN: Maura West (Ava Jerome, ''General Hospital)' *Peggy McCay (Caroline Brady, ''Days of our Lives) *Alison Sweeney (Samantha DiMera, Days of our Lives) *Gina Tognoni (Phyllis Summers, The Young and the Restless) *Laura Wright (Carly Jacks, General Hospital) Outstanding Supporting Actor *'WIN: Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, ''General Hospital)' *Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful'') *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Jacob Young (Rick Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) Outstanding Supporting Actress *'WIN: Amelia Heinle (Victoria Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Linsey Godfrey (Caroline Forrester, ''The Bold and the Beautiful) *Elizabeth Hendrickson (Chloe Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *Finola Hughes (Anna Devane, General Hospital) *Lisa LoCicero (Olivia Falconeri,'' General Hospital'') Outstanding Younger Actor *'WIN: Freddie Smith (Sonny Kiriakis, ''Days of our Lives)' *Bryan Craig (Morgan Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *Max Ehrich (Fenmore Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Tequan Richmond (TJ Ashford, General Hospital) Outstanding Younger Actress *'WIN: Hunter King (Summer Newman, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Kristen Alderson (Kiki Jerome, ''General Hospital) *Camila Banus (Gabi Hernandez, Days of our Lives) *Haley Pullos (Molly Lansing Davis, General Hospital) Creative Arts Awards Ceremony was held on April 24, 2015. Outstanding Special Guest Performer *'WIN: Donna Mills (Madeline, ''General Hospital)' *'WIN: Fred Willard (John, The Bold and the Beautiful)' *'WIN: Ray Wise (Ian, The Young and the Restless)' *Meredith Baxter (Maureen, ''The Young and the Restless) *Sally Kellerman (Constance, The Young and the Restless) *Linda Elena Tovar (Rosaline,'' General Hospital'') Outstanding Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: Glenda Maddox, ''The Bold and the Beautiful' *Richard Bloore, ''Days of our Lives *Shawn Reeves, General Hospital *Mary Iannelli, The Young and the Restless Outstanding Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: Head Hairstylist: George Guzman; Hairstylists: Shannon Bradberry, Gwen Huyen Tran, Adriana Lucio, Regina Rodriguez, ''The Young and the Restless' *Key Hairstylist: Michele Arvizo; Hairstylists: Cora Diggins, Adriana Lucio, Brittany Madrigal, ''The Bold and the Beautiful *Key Hairstylist: Margie Puga; Hairstylists: Bia Iftikhar, Armando Licon, Aubrey Marie Days of our Lives *Hairstylist: Anzhela Adzhiyan, Nicole Moore, Linda Osgood, Lauran Rizzuto, General Hospital Outstanding Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: Head Makeup Artist: Donna Messina; Makeup Artists: Angela Ackley, Caitlin Davison, Tamar Papirian, Bobbie Roberts, ''General Hospital' *Key Makeup Artist: Christine Lai-Johnson; Makeup Artist: Leilani Baker, Allyson Carey, Chris Escobosa, Toby Lamm, ''The Bold and the Beautiful *Head Makeup Artist: Nicky Schillace; Makeup Artist: Deidre Decker, Jeremy Swan, Nina Wells, Days of our Lives *Key Makeup Artist: Patti Denney; Makeup Artist: Robert Bolger, Kathy Jones, Marlene Mason, Kesley McGraw, Laura Schaffer, The Young and the Restless Outstanding Casting for a Drama Series *'WIN: Mark Teschner, ''General Hospital' *Judy Blye Wilson, ''The Young and the Restless *Marnie Saitta, Days of our Lives Outstanding Stunt Coordination for a Drama Series *'WIN: Mickey Cassidy, Mike Cassidy, ''The Bold and the Beautiful' Outstanding Original Song for a Drama Series *'WIN: Hands of Time Bradley Bell, Anthony Ferrari, Casey Kasprzyk The Bold and the Beautiful' *''Just Breathe ''- Joshua Arreguin, Julie Carmona Young, Addie Hamilton, Marty Medriano, ''The Young and the Restless *''Little Things ''- Nikola Bedingfield, Eve Nelson, General Hospital *''Reaching ''- Robert Harty, General Hospital Outstanding Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Music Supervisor: Lothar Struff; Composers: Jack Allocco, Bradley Bell, David Kurtz, John Nordstrom' *''Days of our Lives ''- Music Supervisors: Paul Antonelli, Stephen Reinhardt; Composers: Ken Corday, D. Brent Nelson *''General Hospital ''- Music Supervisors/Composers: Paul Glass; Music Director: Dave Macleod; Composers: Kurt Biederwolf, Steven E. Hopkins, Matt McGuire, Bobby Summerfield *''The Young and the Restless - Music Supervisor/Composer: Ron Cates; Music Supervisor: Paul Antonelli; Composers: Sharon Farber, Brad Hatfield, Rick Krizman, Dominic Messinger, Gaye Tolan Hatfield Outstanding Live and Direct to Tape for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Production Mixer: Aaron Lepley; Post Production Mixer: Danny Lecuna; Re-Recording Mixer: Brian Connell; Sound Effects Mixer: Jerry Martz; Boom Operators: Brian Cuneen, Dave Golba, Tom Luth' *''Days of our Lives ''- Production Mixer: Roger Coates; Pre-Production Mixer: Michael Fiamingo, Jenee Muyeau; Post-Production Mixer: Lugh Powers, Christopher Lewis, Joe Lumer, Zoli Ozase *''General Hospital ''- Production Mixer: Christopher Banninger; Post-Production Mixer: Nick Marcus, Donald Smith; Music Mixer: Paul Glass, Dave Macleod; Boom Operators: Chris Tyson, Alan Zema *''The Young and the Restless ''- Production Mixer: Tommy Persson; Post-Production Mixer: Dean Johnson; Boom Operators: Ricky Alvarez, Mark Beckley, Mark Mooney, Denise Palm Stones Outstanding Multiple Camera Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: Days of our Lives Supervising Editor: Lugh Powers; Editors: Michael Fiamingo, Judie Henninger, Tina Keller, Christopher Lewis, Joseph Lumer, Jenee Muyea, Zoli Osaze' *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- Editors: Brian Bagwell, Marc Beruti, Marika Kushel, Chad Mochrie, Anthony Pascarelli *''General Hospital ''- Senior Editor: Peter Fillmore; Editors: Christine Cooper, David Gonzalez, Christine Magarian Ucar, Denise Van Cleave *''The Young and the Restless - Supervising Editor: Danny Cahn; Editors: Derek Berlatsky, Rafael Gertel, Andrew Hachem Outstanding Technical Team for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Bold and the Beautiful - Technical Director: Jim Dray; Camera Operators: Dean Lamont, Ted Morales, Gordon Sweeney; Video Control: Roberto Bosio, Scha Jani' *''Days of our Lives - Technical Director: Mike Caruso, Jay O'Neill; Electronic Cameras: Steve Clark, Barbara Langdon, John Sizemore, Mark Warshaw; Senior Video Control: Alexis Hanson *''General Hospital ''- Technical Directors: Chuck Abate, Kevin Carr; Camera Operators: Craig Camou, Dale Carlson, Dean Cosanella, DJ Diomedes, Barbara Langdon; Senior Video Control: Antonio Simone *''The Young and the Restless'' - Technical Director: Tracy Lawrence; Camera Operators: John Bromberek, Luis Godinez Jr., Kai Kim; Video Control: Robert Bosio, Scha Jani Outstanding Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Lighting Directors: William Roberts, Ray Thompson' *''The Bold and the Beautiful - Lighting Director: Phil Callan; Lighting Designer: Patrick Cunniff *''General Hospital'' - Lighting Designers: Robert Bessoir, Vincent Streib Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Days of our Lives - Production Designer: Dan Olexiewicz; Art Director: Tom Early; Set Decorator: Danielle Mullen' *''The Bold and the Beauitiful ''- Production Designer: Jack Forrestel; Art Director: Fabrice Kenwood; Set Decorators: Joe Bevaqua, Charlotte Garnell *''General Hospital - Production Designer: Chip Dox; Art Director: Andrew Evashchen; Set Decorator: Jennifer Elliot *''The Young and the Restless'' - Production Designer: David Hoffman; Art Director: Jennifer Savala; Set Decorators: Fred Cooper, Jennifer Haybach, Jennifer Herwitt Breakdown *''The Bold and the Beautiful ''- 18 Nominations / 9 Wins *''Days of our Lives ''- 16 Nominations / 4 Wins *''General Hospital - ''27 Nominations / 6 Wins *''The Young and the Restless '' - 22 Nominations / 5 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys